Mi regalito navideño
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Este es un regalo navideño de Shun y Hyoga para todos los que me mandan lindos post , es yaoi claro si no te gusta pues lee otra cosa , feliz navidad


Mi regalito navideño

Era una mañana muy fría , en aquel lejano lugar cuyo nombre no recuerdo , aun si me resulta inolvidable la magnificencia de aquel reino pintoresco amante de las fiestas dicembrinas , ha si, con que gusto se preparaban aquellas fiestas llenas de ilusión , los niños colgaban medias en la chimenea y ponían junto a su pino de navidad deliciosas y riquísimas galletas acompañadas de leche, mmm algunos niños ricos llegaban incluso a poner una buena comida si tenían dinero suficiente. Aquella era la típica actitud navideña.

Se decía que Santa llagaría y si habías sido especialmente bueno recibirías lo que mas quisieras para celebrar tan especial fiesta ,de aquel reino ricos en costumbre y tradición estaba claro que navidad era la mas esperada y celebrada fiesta.

Aquel reino tenia un regente que...¿que?¿no les dije? Bueno aclaremos algo estamos hablando de una época algo mas antigua que esta y con reyes que ...¿ tampoco dije eso? A bueno pues lo aclaro enseguida.

Aquel reino de hace unos 150 años atrás tenia un regente que se encargaba de gobernarlos, tenia una esposa hermosa y rubia como el sol y un hijo igual de rubio y hermoso, el menor con la piel tan blanca y pálida como el plumaje de un bello cisne, con los ojos tan azules como pedazos de cielo y un hijo mayor con la piel broceada de tanto sol que tomaba y el pelo oscuro y ojos también azul oscuro como oscuros y profundos lagos. Los nombres de estos príncipes eran Hyoga de 20 años e Ikki de 25 años( conste que hablamos de vidas pasadas). pero los padres del estos jóvenes estaban muy ocupados , aun Ikki estaba ocupadísimo como futuro sucesor del trono se encargaba de muchos asuntos importantes tanto así que pocas veces veía a su hermano menor demasiado gentil para tener los dos pies en tierra , si quieren su opinión . ya que Ikki pensaba que como tenia menos responsabilidades se preocupaba de cosas muy banales. Por ejemplo ir de caza al bosque.¿y para que?¿ necesitaban cazar para vivir?¿ y no había demasiado que hacer como para distraerse en eso?

Pero esa no era para nada la intención de Hyoga , el solo deseaba convivir con su familia y con frecuencia organizaba estas expediciones de caza al bosque porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pasar mas tiempo con su familia que siempre tenían algo mas que hacer.

Navidad desgraciadamente no era la excepción , era la época en que el rey y el príncipe Ikki acudían a buscar provisiones extra para la gente del reino a distintas partes y la reina se encargaba de los desamparados , el 25 en la noche habría una gran fiesta claro pero... el 24 de diciembre en la noche no se haría nada porque no había tiempo. Hyoga se sentía muy solo y hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas que su familia se juntara en nochebuena pero ninguno aceptó ir a la cabaña de cacería que estaba en el bosque . Así Hyoga se sentía muy solo los días anteriores a Navidad, paseaba y veía como las familias del campo vivías felizmente tan unidas y contentas, aunque una choza vieja y desabitada carecía de tal calor.

No vive nadie en esa choza?- pregunto el príncipe Hyoga a un lugareño.

Ho si majestad, allí vive el joven Shun pero sus padres murieron en primavera de una enfermedad rara y el esta muy solo , su casa muy descuidada no era un problema en verano pero es demasiado fría en invierno así que como no a podido repararla ha ido a buscar una cueva al bosque donde pasar el invierno señor.- dijo el lugareño, ya volverá en primavera , le dimos comida para que no la pase mal , no se preocupe, si sobrevive se volverá un muchacho muy fuerte- agrego y se marcho-

Hyoga se quedo pensativo era 24e diciembre y el frió era grande no se lo ocurría mientras llebaba encima su deliciosamente calientito abrigo de piel de conejo , suave y largo hasta los tobillos que alguien en extrema pobreza viviera la Navidad solo en una cueva-El en cambio estaba solo por corto tiempo porque el 25 estaría en palacio en la cena de navidad, incluso en su chimenea ya había colgados varios calcetines gruesos y de lana blanca, un enorme pino decorado con costosísimos adornos y un cocinero que le tenia todo listo para comer y su esposa que hacia las labores domesticas , claro que el 24 en la noche ellos se irían a pasar noche buena y navidad con su familia , por insistencia del mismo príncipe que no deseaba alejarlos en tan maravillosa festividad de su familia, aunque el la pasara solo en la cabaña aquella noche.

Soy un necio mis padres y mi hermano tiene sus motivos y son muchos y muy importantes para o estar juntos la noche buena y en navidad ...bueno seguro el 25 podemos reponer el tiempo perdido. Pensaba camino a su cabaña del bosque. Sin embargo si fuese un niño desearía que esta nochebuena Santa me trajera de regalo toda esa compañía y cariño que tanto echo de menos y naturalmente desearía que ese pobre chico no la pase solo y frió en navidad, deseo que el también encuentre una Navidad feliz llena de amor y calor humano, medito caminando y revisando sus trampas.

Un chico de rostro hermoso y ojos y cabellos verdes, miraba al príncipe caminar sin que el lo notara.

A es el príncipe...-pensó- que guapo...bueno claro es el príncipe ..mmm.. será correcto que un hombre piense que otro es guapo?. Se pregunto ingenuamente el adolescente de no mas de 14 añitos su rostro era aun algo infantil lo mismo que su cuerpecito delgado y delicado, llevaba en las manos una canasta con pescados que había atrapado y estaba muy feliz por su cena.

Cielos no atrape nada- se le escucho decir a Hyoga- supongo que también le pediré a Santa algún conejo.

Shun suspiro, si yo pudiera pedir algo desearía no estar solo . Se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba rumbo a su cueva desearía , estar con alguien celebrando estas fechas. Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Pronto llego a un claro cubierto de fina capa de nieve y se sentó en una piedra pidiendo al cielo que el sol le calentara un poco sus ropas , las únicas que tenia no eran suficientes para espantarle el frío, se veía tan pálido como irreal y hermoso. Cuando Hyoga que caminaba a su cabaña paso por allí pensó que sus ojos le engañaban ante tal visón

Cielos ... – exclamo- es un ángel! Que hermoso es ...

Ha no es posible , no puede ser que aquí sentado y medio congelado- pensó Shun que aun estaba sentado en la roca del claro- me este acordando del príncipe. Haaaaaaaaaay pero que cabellos tan rubios y suaves y que manos tan grandes y fuertes y , no los hombre no deben pensar así de otros hombres ¿seré un loco? No debiera pensar esto ni aun tratándose del príncipe que se merece mi admiración pues todos saben que es bueno y que se merece todo tipo de cumplidos pero...

Buenas tardes, Feliz Navidad- dijo Hyoga acercándose al desprevenido chico, pero Shun al verlo sintió que su corazón se aceleraba nerviosamente, de pronto al verlo allí con su elegante abrigo de pieles y su belleza así como su varonil voz sintió pena de sus fachas andrajosas y su voz de niño así que salió corriendo apenado.

Espera no te vayas ...espera- dijo corriendo tras el pero Shun se perdió en el bosque y Hyoga no lo pudo alcanzar- demonios se me perdió- es tan ágil como lindo- pensó y se fue a su cabaña

La cabaña de cacería del príncipe era elegante caliente y acogedora tenia una chimenea enorme con dos gruesas mayas de lana blanca colgando como largos calcetines en las orillas de la chimenea y un enorme árbol junto a esta y un sofá mullido y lleno de cojines y una alfombra que echa de piel de borrego que cubría el piso entero del recibidor ,y además una mesita para poner diversas cosas junto al gran sillón.

Cuando Hyoga entro ya era de noche y el matrimonio que le atendía la casa le abrió la puerta

¿buena caza señor?¿ como le fue? Dijo la mujer que abría la puerta-

no en realidad -dijo distraídamente Hyoga-

no importa ya le ira mejor señor- dijo el cocinero que ya tenia un estofado delicioso esperándole en la mesa. ¿Esta seguro de que quiere que vayamos a casa para las fiestas? Es que usted...

Claro que quiero que vayan a casa ya empieza a anochecer y yo me iré temprano en la mañana y estaré en el palacio para el almuerzo así que no os preocupéis por mi. Vamos disfrutad su noche buena y pasad una feliz navidad.

Bueno señor si esta seguro- dijo la mujer – yo le deje preparado un baño caliente y e puesto estofado y te caliente bien cubiertos con un pañuelo para que se le enfrié a santa –dijo aunque solo por tradición porque bajo el árbol ya el príncipe había puesto varios regalos que llevaría a su casa mañana para dárselos a su familia. Claro en el árbol no había un regalo para el pero seguro que en el árbol del castillo si lo habría aun así la tradición decía que había que dejar comida junto a la chimenea. Y como Hyoga era rico pues era una espléndida comida

La pareja se fue y Hyoga dejo su grueso abrigo sobre el sofá Ceno , escribió unas líneas las puso en su pino y se fue a bañar.

Hyoga estaba en el agua cuando...

No puedo creer que haya puesto en mi pino una carta para santa y sobretodo pidiendo algo como eso..lo bueno es que estoy solo , ya mañana la quemare.. esa carta... cielos como puede ser que pida a ese bello niño de regalo , no es mas que un adolescente pero... cielos su carita inocente , seguro que nadie a probado esos bellos labios aun y esas manitas delicadas como la porcelana , me gustaría saber como se sienten aferradas a mi espalda ... debería dejar de pensar en esto no es normal, que haría si de verdad lo tuviese

Entre tanto en el bosque empezó a llover, Shun había corrido en dirección a la cueva que habitaba con el frío hasta a los huesos... pero un derrumbe había dejado la cueva tapada, la lluvia enfureció y Shun empapado y sin tener a donde ir corrió al bosque a buscar refugió mientras sus ropas se empapadas le acentuaban el frío, si no encontraba un sito caliente pronto enfermaría o moriría de frío entonces la vio la cabaña mas bella que hubiera visto nunca y sin pensarlo llamo a la puerta , nadie le contesto pero no importaba porque la puerta estaba abierta .

Shun sabia que no era correcto pero tenia tanto frío, estaba tan mojado y tenia tanta hambre , entonces al entrar vio que el suelo estaba cubierto de piel de borrego , una alfombra de lana y se quito los mojados zapatos, miro la chimenea y sintió su calidez

Hablo varias veces pidiendo ayuda y permiso de entrar pero nadie contesto Hyoga se estaba bañando y no sabia nada de su visitante pues en la bañera no se oía la voz suave y dulce de aquel chico que tiritaba de frío

Shun vio el abrigo de conejo y sin pensarlo se desvistió y poniendo sus ropa a secarse se cubrió con el, entonces vio la gruesas mallas y pensando que la casa estaba vacía de momento se las puso. Era raro pero se sentía bien así, su piel cubierta por ese abrigador saco largo de piel de conejo , tan peludo y suavecito y esas calientes mallas cubriendo hasta la mitad de sus muslos y el calor de la chimenea acogiéndolo y ...mmm..comida seguro era para santa pero seguramente no se enojaría si Shun se la comía porque después de todo el iba a comer en todas las casas aquella noche así que ¿porque no comerse aquella comida deliciosa?

Shun entonces se comió la deliciosa cena y después de eso tomo uno de los cojines del sofá y se acurruco en el suelo caliente por la alfombra y la chimenea que ardían , Shun deseo nunca tener que irse de allí y ser de nuevo feliz, aunque sabia que debería irse cuando los dueños llegaran y aunque tenia miedo de ese momento se quedo dormido por el cansancio de aquel duro día.

Hyoga bajo entonces pues había escuchado algún sonido al salir del baño, sin nada mas que su bata de baño, fue allí que lo vio , ese dulce chico , tan bello, echado en el piso bajo su pino , llevaba puesta las mallas de la chimenea y su abrigo de conejo

Dioses esto tenia que ser una broma o no?

En eso miro la mesilla y la cena de santa no estaba- bien murmuro para si- eso lo explica me porte exageradamente bien y me trajeron al chico de regalo.-pensó gateando a el con una sonrisa maléfica mientras avanzaba a su presa que estaba echo bolita como un conejito con frío

Que lindo te vez , murmuro conciente de que el pequeño no lo escuchaba –Hyoga estiro la mano y acaricio la mejilla de nieve , y luego deslizó su mano sobre el chico adivinando sus bellas formas bajo el abrigo, lentamente se acurruco a sus espalda y con mucho cuidado lo abrazo, de tal forma que podía verlo de frente y acogidito entre sus fuertes brazos, con infinito cuidado le beso en la frente...

Papi...dijo la infantil voz de Shun

Entonces Hyoga se inclino un poco mas y le beso en la mejilla

Mamá..dijo ahora el chico que sonreía recordando a su familia

Entonces sin pensarlo mucho Hyoga tomo esa boquita entreabierta y la beso deslizó dentro su lengua y empezó a jugar con la de su anfitrión

Shun fue a abriendo los ojos con cierta alarma ya que jamás en su vida le habían besado así. Trato de apartar a quien le besaba pero no pudo porque Hyoga tomo su mano y se la llevó a su pecho firmemente , poco a poco Shun no tubo mas remedio que relajarse en medio de aquel beso pasional...su primer beso, cuando finalmente el aire les reclamo su entrada a los pulmones Hyoga tubo a bien soltarle

Aaa haaa, -jadeo Shun antes de decir nada-Quien? Porque me a ... es es usted príncipe...Como?

Estas en mi casa y como es una buena pregunta , aunque eso ya no importa lo que importa es que estas con migo, no lo creí posible al verte bajo mi pino. Es la primera vez que el destino me regala algo tan bello sobretodo de Navidad. ¿eres Shun el chico del que hablo el campesino , el que vi en el claro del bosque no?

Si...¿Regalo?¿Yo soy su regalo de Navidad? Ho no príncipe esta en un error yo entre porque me congelaba y ...llovía y tenia tanta hambre , lo lamento tanto ..yo..-Shun empezó a llenársele su carita de lagrimas

Porque lloras dijo apretándolo mas fuerte mientras le miraba a los ojos con intensidad, mira bebe tu eres mi regalo quieres que lo pruebe?

Probar que yo soy un regalo de navidad ¡ pero eso no se puede!

Claro que si mira prueba numero uno

Estas dentro de mis medias navideñas.

Prueba dos

estas bajo mi pino

Prueba tres la cena de navidad de santa no esta , así que el debió traerte a mi y finalmente

Prueba cuatro

Hyoga estiro el brazo hacia el árbol ya que estaba también el piso echado a junto a Shun ,frente a la chimenea y bajo el árbol

Este no se como que no me acabo de convencer...-dijo el chico

Mira esta carta que puse en el pino- le dijo Hyoga

A pero yo no se leer..dijo apenado

No sabes mi pequeño entonces te la leo yo

Querido Santa deseo mucho, que ese bello chico que vi en el campo este con migo en nochebuena deseo fervientemente tenerlo en mis brazos desde que lo vi, ya que nunca ha visto nada tan lindo y tierno como su rostro, te prometo que si me lo traes seré siempre bueno con el y proteger siempre , de echo no es lo único que quiero hacer con el Santa , la verdad quiero hacerle cositas ricas a ese chico tan lindo no se si eso sea portarse mal pero lo compensare con creces dándolo mucho amor, para que ni el ni yo nos sintamos solos nunca mas

De veras santa tráeme a ese chico

PD: Te juro que no lo dejare solo nunca mas

Ves eso le escribí hace apenas un rato no creí que fuera tan rápido – dijo levantando un ceja y besándolo en el cuello-

Shun estaba sorprendido no sabia que decir¿? En verdad eso decía la carta?- pregunto en voz alta

Si eso dice le dijo –Hyoga -mira guárdala y cuando adendas a leer la lees

Que significa eso de que te sientes solo eres el príncipe siempre hay gente con tigo

La hay pero no mi familia ellos siempre tienen mucho trabajo ,ahora que con tigo a mi lado siempre..piénsalo nos haremos compañía una eternidad¿ o no te gusto?

Shun se puso rojo con esa pregunta

Yo creo que el príncipe Hyoga es mas guapo que su hermano mayor-dijo todo coloradito entonces miro a Hyoga-

Entonces estamos bien

Pero sus padres como les dirá que soy un regalo navideño , bueno suponiendo que lo sea claro

Bueno les diré la verdad que eres un chico que perdió todo y que te encontré en noche buena y que decidí tomarte bajo mi protección , y ellos estarían felices con tigo porque no hay ser humano en el mundo que no se cautive con un angelito navideño como tu- dijo y se inclino de nuevo para besarlo pero Shun lo detuvo.

Esta bien que nos besemos de ese modo..es que los dos somos hombre y ...yo e visto que los novios hacen eso y los matrimonios pero nosotros no somos...

Bueno pero podemos serlo... –dijo el príncipe- y besarnos cuando queramos, además no es lo único que podemos hacer a pesar de ser hombres los dos, podemos satisfacernos bien ya en otras areas,dijo picaramente mientras se iba devorando el cuello del chico a besos

¿A que te refieres?, ¿es eso lo que decías en la carta de hacerme cositas ricas ?, ¿como cuales?

Dijo el chico de ojitos verdes

Hyoga alzo la mirada y lo contemplo con dulzura , comprendió que era un niño inocente , del campo que no sabia de amor o de sexo y que probablemente...-dime Shun te habían besado antes así- dijo besando sus labios tiernamente , hasta que la ternura se volvió pasión cuando dejo los labios del niño se dio cuenta enseguida sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boquita entre abierta que jadeaba

Nunca antes de esta noche- dijo el

Hyoga sonrió el ya tenia alguna experiencia aunque nada serio ,e n realidad y sintió que se enamoraba de ese chico al instante y para siempre.

Hay mi vida , lo que vamos hacer juntos esta noche bebe, ya veras que te gusta y que te voy a cuidar muy bien siempre.

De veras te quedaras con migo siempre?- dijo esperanzado

Eres mi regalo de navidad te querré siempre , te cuidare siempre y nunca te iras de mi lado mi niño.

Entonces si quiero ser tu regalo mi señor y dime ¿ que haremos tu y yo juntos como ahora?¿qué son las cositas ricas que decías?

Hyoga sonrió- ahora te las voy a enseñar, entonces con cuidado y despacito fue abriendo el abrigo de piel que traía el muchacho y empezó a besar cada uno de sus pezoncitos , luego a chaparlos y lamerlos Shun se retorcía un poco y gemía de placer-

Señor mi señor que me hace hhaaaaa...aaaa...mmmm se siente raro pero se siente bien

Espera un poco chiquito lindo se va a sentir mejor- y abrió otro poco mas el abrigo hasta dejar su vientre al descubierto y empezó a lamerlo y a jugar en su ombligo Shun reía y con su mano evitaba que el abrigo se abriera mas entonces sintió la mano de Hyoga apartándola suya y destapando su sexo Shun se cubrió con sus manitas como por instinto , muy colorado y Hyoga subió un poco y lo empezó a besar con ternura hasta que se desnudo y pudo levantarle sus manitas y acomodarlas sobre su propio cabello. Tranquilo bebe , eres mi regalo y te voy a cuidar bien , tranquilo...Hyoga bajo de nuevo, no sin antes detenerse a contemplas ese cuerpo desnudo entre las suaves pieles de su abrigo alumbrado por la luz danzante de la chimenea y ...dios que delicia ver sus piernitas con esas medias de lana blanca cubriendo hasta casi llegar a la mitad de sus muslos , con cuidado separo sus piernitas y acaricio con sus manos sus sexo Shun lo miraba avergonzadito y colorado , gemía de cuando en cuando y se dejaba hacer

Mi señor ...mmm mi príncipe... que quiere hacer?- decía con infantil inocencia

Nada malo mi regalito navideño , nada malo... – le susurro antes de quitarse su bata y quedar el también desnudo, se inclino y empezó a disfrutar en su boca de aquel sexo que Shun tenia este se sorprendió y trato de apartar a Hyoga hasta que finalmente empezó a mover sus caderitas con cierto ritmo sentía que su miembro iba a explotar en cualquier momento entonces sintió que Hyoga lo soltaba un poco abría un poco sus glúteos y lamía su entradita

Aaaaa mi señor que hace ,...señor aaaaa mi príncipe , se siente rico-dijo

Y se va asentir mejor bebe, ven acá regalito navideño te voy a hacer el amor- Hyoga abraso a Shun ya para entonces estaban piel con piel, a excepción de las mallas de Shun que aun llevaba puestas en opinión de Hyoga se le veían increíblemente sexy y quería ve esas mayas levantarse al cielo con sus piernitas

Hyoga empezó a preparar a Shun para lo que haría ya en cualquier momento- mira bebe esto te va a doler un poquito , quisiera que no , tratare de evitar ser brusco bebe pero no debes asustarte , solo duele la primera ves ya las demás el dolor se quita ahora ... abrásame muy fuerte- cuando sintió los brazos de Shun a su cuello lo beso y empezó a acomodarle sus piernitas alrededor de su cadera, entonces lo fue penetrando muy lentamente hasta que estuvo totalmente adentro de Shun , dejo que se acostumbrara y entonces comenzó a una oleada de envestidas deliciosamente sensuales su vientre y el de Shun aprisionaban y frotaban el vientre de l chico era al cabo de un tiempo puro placer lo que sentía y dejo que este se apoderase de el. Entonces ambos sintieron que llegaban juntos ala gloria.

El reloj de pared comenzó a tocar las campanadas hacían de acompañamiento musical al concierto de jadeos y besos dulces que aun se daban .

Mi señor son las 12 , es Navidad ya es Navidad! Feliz navidad mi señor- dijo mientras sentía de nuevo esos labios en los suyos

Feliz navidad Shun , mi tesoro, mi príncipe, mi ángel y mi regalito navideño.

Así legamos al fin de esta historia, Hyoga se quedo con Shun y como había prometido lo cuido y lo amo siempre ,llevaban una fogosa vida un poco disimulada pero cada año se iban a la cabaña y Hyoga le pedía a Shun su regalo navideño que ya por tradición se convirtió en el mismo cada año

Feliz Navidad y propero año nuevo

Les desea Ara


End file.
